This application relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a memory system and a memory test system, which have a high reliability and perform functions at high speed by optically splitting a clock signal applied to a memory. The application further addresses a method of testing the memory system and the memory test system using optical splitting and a method of manufacturing products using the testing method.
In performing a memory test, the reduction of the test time and cost is important in order to streamline the manufacturing process and reduce the unit cost of a memory. Therefore, research into various methods capable of reducing the test time and cost has been conducted. The disclosed embodiments include a stable test operation performed on a plurality of memories at the same time, in order to reduce cost and expedite the manufacturing process.